Super Smash Bros Ultimate
by CyberneticMagician
Summary: A ton of new characters! Gandalf, Gaara, Pikachu, Rock Lee, Link, Josie, Yehoshua, Neji, ObiWan, Naruto, and more!


Hey guys. This is my third Fan-Fiction, so please support me!

Chapter One

Two Hands, banished to the Chaos Realm, a Twilight Zone dedicated to Light and Darkness.

The Hands were punished by the Smashers, the legendary fighters, to be trapped there for all eternity.

Crazy Hand and Master Hand were doomed.

But an ominous figure appeared from the darkness.

It was... the God-Hand! This Hand was more powerful than Crazy Hand and Master Hand put together.

"Brothers!" roared God-Hand.

"This tournament will destroy the Smashers for the last time! We made the mistake of summoning too many Smashers last, time, so we will only choose the most elite Heroes and Villains! This is... The Destiny Tournament!!!"

And so began an epic battle of which none have ever seen...

The Smashers were summoned to the Final Destination, where some of the participants had previously seen.

There were many fighters there, old and new, and they would all fight.

"

Smashers!" roared the God-Hand.

"You have been summoned here to partake in the Ultimate Tournament! The winner of the tournament will receive three wishes, and the semifinalists will receive one wish! The runner-up will receive two! Here is the list of combatants!

Naruto Uzamaki

Gaara

Rock Lee

Neji Hyuuga

Link

Josie (Idiot saves Hyrule)

Aragorn, son of Arathorn

Legolas

Gandalf the White

Yami-Yugi

Bakura

Samus Aran

Yehoshua (Metroid: Ragnarok)

Obi-Wan-Kenobi

Master Chief

Snake

Pikachu

"Let the Tournament begin!"

A floating Holo-Screen appeared with the names of the combatants:

Master Chief versus Legolas

Legolas and Master Chief were teleported to a random battlefield.

The two fighters landed in The Belly of the Deku Tree (OoT).

"Ready, Set, Go!"

Legolas was first to move, flipping backwards and somersaulting onto a nearby ledge. Legolas shot an arrow at Master Chief, cracking the glass in his helmet.

Master Chief spat the blood out of his mouth and shot a barricade of purple needles at Legolas.

Legolas jumped of the ledge as the needle barrage hit the wall.

Master Chief charged a Plasma Bolt from his gun and fired at Legolas, grazing his shoulder.

Legolas saw a torch burning behind Master Chief, who was now throwing stick grenades at Legolas.

Legolas ducked, and held up an arrow, a grenade stuck to it.

Legolas loaded the Grenade Arrow on his bow, and shot it at Master Chief.

The grenade stuck to his arm, blowing the armor off his arm.

Master Chief equipped his Plasma Sword and lunged at Legolas.

Legolas jumped over Master Chief and shot an arrow through the burning torch.

Master Chief blocked the arrow with his sword, the arrow disintegrating into the sword. Master Chief put another Plasma Sword on his left arm and rushed at Legolas.

Legolas grabbed two of his arrows and used the Coriosis tips to block the attack.

Legolas ducked down and planted the arrows in Master Chief's knees.

Master Chief screamed and fell to the ground.

Legolas ran at Master Chief, ready to defeat him.

Master Chief pulled out his Rocket Launcher and shot at Legolas.

Legolas jumped over the proton blast and continued to run.

Master Chief equipped his Sniper Rifle and aimed carefully at Legolas' forehead.

Master Chief fired.

Legolas jumped to the side, the bullet narrowly missing his head and hitting his left shoulder.

Legolas reached Master Chief and kicked the guns out of his hands.

Then, he put his bow point blank to Master Chief's head and said

"Surrender".

"I therenduhr!" said Master Chief, his many teeth gone and making it hard for him to speak.

The warriors were warped back to Final Destination.

"Announcing the next round match!" said Master Hand

"Gaara of the Sand versus Pikachu!"

Pikachu shivered and looked at Gaara.

The Sand Genin had killed his friend Jigglypuff just for trying to make conversation. Pikachu was terrified.

So how was it? Review honestly, but no unneeded criticizing, or I will send the Balrog of Malkor on you! I hope this will be a continuing series. And for those of you who watch Japanese Naruto on YouTube, this is Gaara just before his fight with Rock Lee! I don't think there would be many of Japanese Naruto people out there.

Cybernetic Magician


End file.
